La Venganza del Griego
by magii20
Summary: La convertiría en su esposa y le demostraría quién era el jefe.
1. Prologo

**La convertiría en su esposa y le demostraría quién era el jefe.**

Trabajar para Vegeta Ouji resultaba muy estimulante… hasta que una noche el empresario griego hizo el amor con Bulma…

Pero entonces Bulma descubrió que Vegeta tenía una nueva amante y huyó tan lejos como pudo. Nueve meses después, se encontró cuidando de su pequeño bebé y tratando de curar un corazón roto.

Vegeta se puso furioso cuando descubrió que Bulma se había llevado a su hijo y prometió vengarse…


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Nevaba tan copiosamente que Bulma Briefs apenas podía ver por el parabrisas. Aparcó el coche ante el palacio y puso el freno de mano. Había estado a punto de sufrir un accidente en un par de ocasiones, pero volvía con provisiones y, lo que era más importante, la medicina para su bebé.

Tomó la bolsa en un brazo y subió en la oscuridad los escalones cubiertos de nieve. Estaban ahorrando electricidad para poder comprar comida y pañales, así que no había ninguna luz en la casa. Sólo una fina luna iluminaba el bosque ruso.

«Lo conseguiremos», se dijo Bulma.

Aunque sólo estaban en abril y la primavera tardaría en llegar, todavía les quedaban velas y leña. En cuanto encontrara trabajo como traductora, podría comenzar una nueva vida con su bebé de cuatro meses y su hermana pequeña. Tras la tortura de los meses precedentes, por fin empezaba a ver la luz al final del túnel.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al ir a meter la llave en la cerradura. La puerta estaba abierta. Conteniendo la respiración, la empujó y penetró en el vestíbulo. La luz de una vela iluminaba la penumbra y un golpe de viento empujó copos de nieve hacia el interior.

—¿Natalie? —su voz resonó por el corredor. Como respuesta, oyó un grito sofocado.

Bulma dejó caer la bolsa y corrió hacia el apartamento trasero. Una figura se recortaba contra el fuego de la chimenea.

¡Vegeta!

Bulma miró aterrorizada la cuna vacía.

—Se han llevado al niño, Bulma —gimoteó Natalie, mirándola con expresión asustada tras sus gruesas gafas. Un par de corpulentos guardaespaldas la flanqueaban. Natalie intentó levantarse de la silla que ocupaba, pero uno de los hombres de Vegeta se lo impidió.

—Han llegado cuando estaba adormecida. Su llanto me ha despertado y he intentado detenerlos, pero…

Trunks. ¿Dónde lo habrían llevado? Su niño, su bebé. ¿Lo habrían sacado de Rusia? Desesperada, Bulma se volvió hacia el hombre al que había amado tiempo atrás.

La expresión de su rostro daba miedo. El hombre con el que había reído en Nueva York y Las Vegas había desaparecido. En su lugar, tenía ante sí a otro, frío y cruel.

Incluso en la penumbra, Bulma pudo apreciar su piel olivácea y su cabello oscuro. La nariz que le habían roto en la infancia seguía siendo la única imperfección en su rostro de belleza clásica. Estaba tan guapo como siempre, pero había sufrido una transformación. Sus hombros y sus brazos parecían más musculosos, como si hubiera dedicado los últimos meses a boxear con sus oponentes. Sus pómulos parecían más marcados que nunca y sus ojos negros, fríos y distantes. Al mirarlos, Bulma sintió que se zambullía en un helado océano.

En el pasado, había amado con locura a aquel hombre. En ese momento, lo odiaba. La había traicionado y con sus besos y sus palabras seductoras había conseguido que se traicionara a sí misma.

—Hola, Bulma —su voz sonó grave y amenazadora.

Ella fue hasta él y lo tomó por la solapas.

—¿Qué has hecho con mi hijo?

Él la sujetó por las muñecas.

—Desde ahora no está a tu cargo.

—¡Devuélvemelo!

—¡No!

Bulma intentó soltarse. Hacía un tiempo, su cuerpo ardía en cuanto él la tocaba, pero ya no. Había dejado de ser así al descubrir el tipo de hombre que era.

—¡Trunks! —gritó Bulma, desesperada.

Vegeta la asió con fuerza y tiró de ella hacia sí.

—Mi _hijo_ debe estar conmigo.

Bulma esperaba oír esas palabras. Volvió a retorcerse, y Vegeta en esa ocasión la dejó ir. Ella se apoyó en una mesa para no perder el equilibrio. Debía mantenerse fuerte, tenía que conservar a su hijo.

Sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Bulma se la secó bruscamente y miró a Vegeta con expresión altiva.

—¡No puedes hacerme esto!

—Puedo y quiero hacerlo. La noche que huiste con él como una ladrona, perdiste el derecho a ser su madre.

Bulma se llevó las manos a la boca. Vegeta tenía el poder y el dinero necesarios para conseguir que nunca más pudiera ver a su hijo. Había sido una estúpida al escapar y su pesadilla acababa de convertirse en realidad: su hijo crecería sin ella, en Las Vegas, con un cruel millonario y su nueva amante.

—Lo siento, Bulma —gimió Natalie a su espalda—. Te juro que he intentado detenerlos.

—Tranquila, Natalie —la consoló Bulma. Pero no había consuelo posible. Ya nada podría salir bien.

Se oyó un portazo que la sobresaltó. Un tercer guardaespaldas entró y dejó una bandeja sobre la mesa. Vegeta se acercó y se sirvió un té en una taza de porcelana que había pertenecido a la abuela de Bulma. Esta la observó y pensó que en manos de Vegeta parecía aún más frágil y quebradiza de lo habitual. Esa taza representaba una metáfora de la realidad: Vegeta podía destrozar lo que quisiera.

—Llevo aquí dos semanas —dijo ella con amargura—. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

—Ordené a mis hombres que esperaran a que el niño y tú estuvierais separados para evitar que cometieras alguna tontería —dijo él, mirándola fijamente.

—He sido una estúpida —musitó ella.

—¿Has tardado cuatro meses en darte cuenta?

Bulma ni siquiera le prestó atención. La mayor estupidez que había cometido había sido ir al viejo palacio de su tatarabuela creyendo ingenuamente que Vegeta no iría a buscarla allí. Aunque hipotecada, era la única posesión familiar que les quedaba y Natalie estaba restaurando los murales con la esperanza de encontrar un comprador y poder pagar las deudas que las ahogaban.

Pero aquel esfuerzo era tan inútil como el de pretender huir de Vegeta Ouji y de sus guardaespaldas.

Aunque consiguiera llamar a la policía, para cuando acudiera, Vegeta ya estaría lejos. Eso, si es que no había sobornado a todo aquél que pudiera ayudarla. Su poder y su dinero lo ponían por encima de la ley.

Así que sólo le quedaba una opción: suplicar.

—Por favor —susurró. Tomó aire y alzó la voz—. Vegeta, por favor, no te lleves a mi hijo. Si lo haces, moriré.

Él lanzó una sarcástica carcajada.

—Eso sería una ventaja.

Bulma le lanzó una mirada iracunda.

—¡Eres un bastardo sin corazón!

—¿Sin corazón, yo? —repitió él. Lanzó la taza al fuego, que se rompió en añicos. Bulma dio un paso atrás, atemorizada—. ¡Has dejado que creyera que tú y mi hijo habías muerto! Volví de Nueva York y ya no estabais. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo esperé una carta pidiendo un rescate o a que se encontraran vuestros cadáveres? Siete días. ¡Dejaste que pasaran siete malditos días antes de dejarme saber que estabais vivos!

Bulma sintió que se ahogaba.

—¡Tú me traicionaste y causaste la muerte de mi padre! ¿Creías que no lo averiguaría?

Vegeta entornó sus oscuros ojos.

—Tu padre tomó sus propias decisiones. Igual que tú. Voy a llevarme a mi hijo.

—¡No, por favor! —los ojos de Bulma se llenaron de lágrimas. Tiró de la manga de Vegeta—. No puedes hacerlo. Todavía le estoy dando el pecho. Piensa en lo que le pasaría a Trunks si perdiera a su madre…

Una sombra cruzó el rostro de Vegeta y Bulma se mordió la lengua al darse cuenta de que acababa de desvelar que no había cumplido la promesa que le había hecho respecto al nombre de su hijo.

De pronto, Vegeta mostró los dientes en una sonrisa heladora.

—Estás equivocada, _zoe mou_. No pretendo apartarlo de ti.

Bulma se emocionó tanto que estuvo a punto de darle un abrazo.

—¡Gracias! He llegado a creer que…

Vegeta dio un paso hacia ella.

—Porque pienso llevarte conmigo.

**Adaptación del libro de Jennie Lucas "La Venganza del Griego", espero y le guste esta historia, tratare actualizar a la par con "Semillas de Odio". Saludos y Feliz 2015.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 2**

Aquél debería haberle resultado un momento triunfal y, sin embargo, Vegeta sólo se sentía furioso. Llevaba cuatro meses soñando con vengarse de Bulma. De hacer justicia.

Y la justicia que acababa de conseguir le hizo sonreír con amargura. Llevándose a Bulma a Las Vegas tendría que verla cada día, y eso se convertiría en una tortura para él.

Inicialmente, había pensado llevarse sólo a su hijo. Pero en cuanto lo vio había sentido un profundo amor hacia él y supo que nunca podría hacer nada que le hiciera daño.

Durante cuatro meses había odiado a Bulma, pero su hijo la necesitaba, y hacerle daño a ella era hacer daño a su hijo. Formaban una unidad.

Maldijo entre dientes y entornó los ojos. Bulma había perdido peso. Bajo la gabardina entreabierta podía ver el perfil de sus senos apretados en una jersey ceñido y la curva de sus caderas en unos vaqueros ajustados. Alrededor de sus ojos azul-verdosos se apreciaban arrugas de cansancio y preocupación que antes no tenía. La inmaculada secretaria había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba ante una mujer con el cabello azulado suelto y despeinado, sexy…

Bulma exhaló el aire lentamente y lo miró suplicante. Seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Su herencia aristocrática se apreciaba en la estructura ósea de su cara y en cada uno de sus movimientos.

En el pasado, él había admirado su capacidad, su dignidad y su elegancia. Como su secretaria ejecutiva, había sido su canal de comunicación con funcionarios, empleados, vendedores e inversores, llegando a tomar decisiones en su nombre. Proyectaba la perfecta imagen de él y de su cadena internacional de hoteles de lujo. Todavía echaba de menos su presencia de secretaria eficaz y tranquila, capaz de solucionar cualquier problema.

Por eso se arrepentía de haberse acostado con ella.

Y aún más le enfurecía que la atracción que sentía por ella no hubiera disminuido un ápice.

Trunks.

Bulma había prometido ponerle el nombre de su abuelo paterno, pero como era de esperar, también en eso había mentido. Era tan mentirosa como su padre.

—Ordenaré a Napa que empaquete tus cosas —dijo, cortante.

—¿No deberíamos esperar a que pasara la tormenta?

—No. Tenemos cadenas y conductores expertos.

Bulma miró la cuna vacía con desolación.

—Tú ganas. Iré contigo —dijo quedamente.

Claro que había ganado. Él siempre ganaba. Aun a costa de pagar un precio del que podría arrepentirse.

—Vámonos —gruñó.

Avanzó hacia la puerta, pero la voz de Bulma le hizo detenerse.

—¿Y Natalie? No puedo dejarla sola.

—¿Cómo qué no? —exclamó su hermana.

Vegeta se volvió con una sarcástica sonrisa en los labios. ¿Acaso Bulma creía que podía dictar las condiciones de su rendición? ¿Pretendía que acogiera a dos mujeres Briefs en su casa?

—¡No pienso ir con él a ninguna parte, y menos después de lo que le hizo a nuestro padre! —añadió la joven, dirigiéndose exclusivamente a su hermana.

Bulma la ignoró.

—Mira a tu alrededor, Vegeta. Como ves, no nos queda dinero. Estaba buscando trabajo de traductora para mantenernos. No puedo abandonar a mi hermana.

—¡Tengo veintidós años y puedo cuidar de mí misma!

Bulma se volvió hacia ella.

—Apenas hablas ruso, y sólo sabes de arte. Ni mamá ni yo podemos darte dinero. ¿Qué vas a comer? ¿Pinceles?

Los ojos de Natalie se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Si acudiéramos a Yam, puede que él…

—¡Ni hablar! —gritó Bulma.

Vegeta se preguntó quién sería ese Yam. ¿Otro aristócrata arruinado como el padre de Bulma? Ella le había contado cómo su padre las había mantenido gracias a la caridad de sus amigos ricos. Esa era la razón de que hablara francés, ruso, español e italiano fluidamente. Aunque todo eso había sucedido antes de que Alexander Briefs se hubiera convertido en un desfalcador.

«¡Aristócratas!», pensó Vegeta con desdén. Antes que vivir en su confortable casa de Las Vegas, en la de Nueva York o en la villa de Santorini, Bulma había preferido raptar a su hijo e ir de un pobre apartamento a otro.

Vegeta miró a su alrededor. La parte de atrás del palacio había sido convertida en un austero apartamento durante la era de los soviets.

—¿Cómo has consentido que mi hijo viviera aquí? —preguntó, súbitamente indignado—. ¿Qué clase de madre eres?

Bulma abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al tiempo que se sostenia al alto respaldo de una silla.

—He mantenido la casa caliente y…

—¿Caliente? —Vegeta dirigió la mirada hacia la chimenea y a las vacilantes velas que iluminaban la sala.

Bulma frunció el ceño.

—He hecho todo lo que he podido.

Vegeta hizo un gesto de desdén. En aquel momento, entró Napa, su mano derecha y jefe de seguridad, y le hizo una señal con la cabeza.

Vegeta miró la hora en su reloj antes de decir:

—Tus cosas están en el coche. ¿Vienes o prefieres que las dejemos en la nieve?

—Primero tenemos que hacer las maletas de Natalie…

—¿Es que no me he explicado con suficiente claridad? No pienso llevar a tu hermana con nosotros. Considérate afortunada de que te lleve a ti.

Bulma se cruzó de brazos y alzó la barbilla en un gesto que Vegeta conocía bien. Significaba que estaba dispuesta a pelear hasta que tuviera que arrastrarla fuera del palacio.

—De acuerdo. Si lo prefieres, quédate —dijo, volviéndose hacia la puerta y haciendo una señal a los guardaespaldas para que lo siguieran—. Puedes visitarnos en Navidad.

Tal y como esperaba, Bulma lo detuvo asiéndole el brazo.

—Espera. Sabes que iré contigo, pero no puedo abandonar a Natalie.

Vegeta intentó soltarse. Al mirar a Bulma vio que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¿Por qué las mujeres tenían la habilidad de fabricar lágrimas cada vez que querían conseguir algo? Con él, no servirían de nada…

—Puede que tú tengas que ir con él, Bulma, pero yo no —dijo Natalie, retadora.

Vegeta la miró. Había luchado como una tigresa para proteger a su sobrino, pero en aquel momento no parecía más que una niña indefensa.

Por un instante sintió algo parecido a la culpabilidad, pero se libró de aquel sentimiento diciéndose que no era responsable de que los Briefs estuvieran arruinados.

Durante los cinco años que Bulma había sido su secretaria, había cobrado una buena suma de dinero. Puesto que, al contrario que su actual secretaria, nunca había mostrado ningún interés por la ropa o los objetos caros, no podía comprender en qué se habría gastado el dinero.

Miró a Natalie. Tampoco ella parecía aficionada al lujo. Llevaba una amplia sudadera y encima un blusón de pintora. Miraba el fuego con expresión abatida, contemplando los añicos de la taza que él había roto unos minutos antes.

Vegeta apretó los dientes e hizo una señal a Napa, quien se aproximó a él al instante.

—¿Sí?

—Ocúpate de que la joven tenga bastante dinero como para quedarse aquí o volver a Nueva York si quiere —bajando la voz, añadió—: Y busca una taza para reemplazar la que he roto, cueste lo que cueste.

Napa asintió con la cabeza al estilo militar y Vegeta se volvió hacia Bulma.

—¿Satisfecha?

Bulma alzó la cabeza. Ni obteniendo lo que había exigido abandonaba su actitud airada.

—¿Cómo puedo saber que vas a cumplir tu palabra?

Aquella pregunta enfureció a Vegeta. Él siempre cumplía sus promesas. Y sin embargo, Bulma se atrevía a insinuar que no era de fiar.

Sintió tal odio hacia ella que por una fracción de segundo pensó en dejarla atrás. Pero recordar a su hijo lo hizo rectificar.

Apretó los dientes y dijo:

—Llama a tu hermana cuando lleguemos a Las Vegas.

—Está bien —Bulma fue hasta su hermana—. Prométeme que aceptarás su ayuda, Natalie, por favor.

Natalie vaciló y, por un instante, Vegeta pensó que se negaría.

—Está bien —dijo finalmente con expresión severa—. Después de todo, sólo estaré recuperando parte de lo que robó a papá.

¿Qué demonios le habría contado Bulma? Aquélla no era la ocasión adecuada averiguarlo. Había hecho lo posible por ocultarle la verdad a Bulma, pero era evidente que había llegado el momento de dejar de protegerla y demostrarle el hombre que era. Estaba seguro de disfrutarlo.

Bulma pagaría por sus crímenes una vez llegaran a Las Vegas. En privado.

«Sí», se prometió, esbozando una sonrisa. «Pagará por todo lo que ha hecho».

**uuiii se pone interesante, ¿como pagará Bulma? ... **


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Bulma hizo el viaje desde el aeropuerto de Las Vegas hasta la finca del desierto de Vegeta en una nebulosa.

En tan sólo una noche, había dejado atrás la oscuridad y el invierno. Pero si estaba desconcertada no era sólo por la intensidad de la luz y el acerado azul del cielo, ni por los matorrales de brezo que bordeaban la carretera privada, ni por el calor que le había golpeado el rostro, sino porque todo permanecía tal y como lo había dejado.

—Hola, señorita —la saludó el ama de llaves cuando entraron en el gran vestíbulo.

—Bienvenida, señorita —dijo una doncella, sonriendo tímidamente al bebé que Bulma llevaba en brazos.

En cuanto el coche había traspasado la reja, el mayordomo y un regimiento de sirvientes habían acudido a atender a Vegeta. En aquel momento, avanzaba con ellos por la lujosa fortaleza que llamaba su hogar, delante de Bulma, firmando papeles y dando órdenes. El equipaje de Bulma había desaparecido en manos de un sirviente, y ésta se preguntaba adónde lo habría llevado. ¿Al cuarto de invitados? ¿A una mazmorra?

¿Al dormitorio de Vegeta?

La idea la hizo estremecer. Eso era imposible.

Durante los meses de embarazo, ese dormitorio se convirtió en su casa. Había dormido desnuda en brazos de Vegeta en las calurosas noches. Lo había besado con toda su alma. Había soñado con lucir su anillo de compromiso, rezando para que la relación durara.

Había llegado a creer que si Vegeta la abandonaba, moriría. Pero al final, ella era quien se había marchado.

En cuanto Vegeta averiguó que estaba embarazada, la despidió. Bulma había pasado de ser su ayudante de confianza a una prisionera en una jaula de oro. Vegeta la había obligado a descansar a pesar de que su embarazo no presentó ninguna dificultad, y le había dado el trabajo que ella adoraba a una preciosa rubia sin formación secretarial. Después, había ordenado al personal que bloquearan las llamadas de su madre y de su hermana. Y, como remate, los últimos meses se había negado a tocarla, para acabar abandonándola e ir a vivir con su secretaria Maron a un apartamento de lujo.

Todo ello debería haber sido suficiente como para que Bulma se marchara, pero no lo había hecho hasta que encontró los papeles que demostraban que Vegeta había llevado deliberadamente a la quiebra el negocio textil de su padre.

Bulma apretó los puños. Su huida había sido un acto de defensa propia.

Pero el tiempo había transcurrido y estaban de vuelta. Mientras atravesaban la galería con los retratos de familia, pudo oler las flores del desierto. La primavera llegaba pronto en el sur de Nevada y solía ser muy breve. El viento y el sol penetraban por los grandes ventanales y hacían oscilar las cortinas. Las pisadas de Bulma reverberaban en el aire mientras seguía a Vegeta y a sus hombres.

Pero había una mujer entre ellos. La perfecta rubia que la había reemplazado en la oficina de Vegeta y en su lecho.

Bulmaa vio cómo Maron se inclinaba hacia Vegeta con expresión de ansiedad al tiempo que le tocaba el brazo, y tuvo que pestañear con fuerza para ignorar la punzada de dolor que sintió al ver que seguían juntos.

Vegeta estaba tan guapo como siempre. Se había duchado en el avión y lucía unos pantalones negros y una inmaculada camisa blanca que resaltaba su bronceada piel cetrina. Destacaba entre los otros no sólo por ser el más alto, sino por el aire de poder que transmitía.

Ella siempre le había admirado. Tanto, que aun después de todo lo que había pasado, Bulma lo miraba y sentía una opresión en el pecho. No le costaba recordar los años que habían trabajado juntos y cómo, aun sabiendo de su arrogancia, siempre lo había encontrado sincero y honesto. Al contrario que su anterior jefe, Yamcha, nunca había intentado seducirla. Durante cinco años se había molestado en enseñarle el negocio y había llegado a tener en cuenta sus consejos y opiniones. Al menos hasta la noche, trece meses atrás, en la que se había presentado ante su puerta y todo había cambiado entre ellos.

Aquel trabajo lo había significado todo para ella. Le había hecho sentirse fuerte y valorada por primera vez en su vida. ¿No era lógico que se hubiera enamorado de su jefe aun sabiendo que era un donjuán?

Vegeta se volvió a mirarla como si sintiera sus ojos clavados en él.

—Supongo que sabes que te odia.

Bulma alzó la mirada hacia Maron, que estaba a su lado. Llevaba un elegante traje de chaqueta y la observaba con el ceño fruncido. Sus morenas y largas piernas parecían interminables sobre unos altos tacones.

En comparación con ella, vestida con la misma camiseta y vaqueros del día anterior y el cabello despeinado, Bulma se sintió sucia y envejecida, cansada de ir de un lugar a otro buscando trabajo para mantener a su hijo.

No era de extrañar que Vegeta prefiriera a Maron, tan joven y tan guapa. Y saberlo, por más que odiara a Vegeta, seguía causándole dolor.

—Me da lo mismo que me odie —Bulna hizo girar en el dedo la alianza de su tatarabuela con nerviosismo. Se negaba a que Maron notara lo vulnerable que se sentía y el miedo que tenía a que le arrebatara todo aquello que le importaba. Vegeta ya era suyo. ¿Llegaría a serlo Trunks?

Maron alzó una de sus perfectas cejas en un gesto de incredulidad.

—¿Acaso crees que Vegeta quiere que vuelvas con él?

Bulma retiró el cabello de la frente de su hijo.

—No tengo ningún interés en volver con él. Sólo estoy aquí por mi hijo. Vegeta puede irse al infierno.

La joven le dedicó una sonrisa que le puso los pelos de punta.

—Me cuesta creerte —dijo, frunciendo el ceño—. Debes saber que Vegeta está conmigo, y te aseguro que lo mantengo muy satisfecho. No tardaremos en casarnos.

Bulma lanzó una mirada hacia su dedo anular y casi sintió lástima de ella al ver que no llevaba anillo de compromiso.

—¿Te ha pedido en matrimonio?

—No, pero…

—Entonces será mejor que no te engañes —dijo Bulma—. Vegeta no es el tipo de hombre que se casa.

Maron se paró en seco y la sujetó por la muñeca.

—Escúchame, _zorra_ —susurró entre dientes—, Vegeta es mío. No se te ocurra creer que puedes volver con tu cachorro y…

Desde detrás de Maron, llegó la voz de Vegeta:

—¡Qué agradable! ¿Os estáis poniendo al día sobre la oficina? —dijo con sarcasmo.

Maron se volvió hacia él sonrojada.

—No, sólo… —balbuceó.

Bulma reprimió una sonrisa de satisfacción ante la incomodidad de la rubia, pero su alegría se vio truncada al acercarse Vegeta a ella y alargar la mano hacia la bolsa de viaje que llevaba al hombro.

—Dame eso.

—¿Por qué? —aquella bolsa contenía los pañales de Trunks y todo lo que les había resultado imprescindible en los últimos meses.

—Porque la necesita mi hijo — Vegeta se la quitó del hombro. Al hacerlo, la rozó con la mano y una corriente eléctrica que le paralizó el corazón una fracción de segundo recorrió a Bulmaa.

Cuando se recuperó, vio con horror que Vegeta le quitaba a Trunks de los brazos y se lo pasaba, junto con la bolsa, a Maron.

—¡No! —gritó Bulma a pleno pulmón.

Vegeta la miró fijamente, como si la apuntara con un arma.

—Grita todo lo que quieras. Estoy deseando que me des una excusa para echarte de mi casa —dijo con frialdad.

Bulma abrió y cerró la boca.

—Sabía que me creerías —dijo Vegeta. Y volviéndose hacia Maron, continuó—. Lleva a mi hijo a su habitación. Yo iré enseguida.

Maron lanzó a Bulma una mirada triunfal.

—Encantada —dijo la joven con la sonrisa de una hiena.

Al pasar junto a Vegeta, éste besó la frente de su hijo.

—Bienvenido a casa, hijo mío —dijo con dulzura.

Luego, Bulma vio con horror cómo su dulce niño se alejaba en brazos de Maron hacia el cuarto de Trunks, y se preguntó si Vegeta habría destrozado los murales que Natalie había pintado y los muebles de anticuario con los que ella lo había decorado. Con el corazón encogido, se dijo que quizá Vegeta le habría pedido a Maron que lo redecorara con muebles de catálogo.

Por más que hubiera odiado tener que estar huyendo de un lugar a otro, lo prefería a la tortura que representaba estar en aquella casa poblada de recuerdos. Y lo más cruel de todo era tener que ver a Vegeta, el hombre al que, ingenuamente, había respetado y amado.

—Maron no te gusta, ¿verdad? —preguntó Vegeta, observándola.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

Bulma no estaba dispuesta a admitir que, a pesar de todo, aún sentía algo por él.

—Ya lo sabes. Después de que me despidieras, recibí numerosas llamadas de gerentes y vendedores diciendo que no les dejaba hablar contigo o que no te pasaba los mensajes que dejaban. Sus errores debieron de costarle a la empresa varios miles de dólares. Por su culpa, se retrasó la licencia de licores.

V apretó los labios en un rictus.

—Pero dijiste que las quejas cesaron.

—Sí —replicó Bulma—. Cuando diste la orden de que no me pasaran ninguna llamada.

—Lo hice por tu propio bien. Las llamadas te perturbaban y eso no era bueno para el bebé.

—Mi madre y mi hermana me necesitaban. ¡Mi padre acababa de morir!

—Tu madre y tu hermana tienen que aprender a resolver sus propios problemas y a no depender de ti. Tú tenías una nueva familia de la que ocuparte.

Bulma se cuadró de hombros. Se negaba a volver a mantener aquella discusión con Vegeta.

—Igual que tú ahora tienes una nueva secretaria que cuide de ti. ¿Qué tal resuelve tus problemas? ¿Ha aprendido a escribir a máquina?

Vegeta apretó los dientes.

—Veo que sientes curiosidad por sus habilidades.

Bulma no tenía ninguna duda de qué tipo de _habilidades_ poseía Maron. La discusión con Vegeta, que le hubiera quitado al bebé, la conmoción que le había causado que la rozara… De pronto se sentía agotada, exhausta, a punto de perder el control. Hacía meses que no descansaba. Se frotó los ojos.

—Está bien —dijo—. Creo que Maron es malvada y superficial. Nunca dejaría a Trunks a su cuidado. Que ocupe tu cama no la convierte en la persona ideal para cuidar a nuestro hijo.

Vegeta alzó una ceja.

—¿Estás segura? Sin embargo, tú has cuidado de él precisamente porque durante un tiempo ocupaste mi cama.

Sus miradas se encontraron y eso bastó para que Bulmaa sintiera que le subía la temperatura del cuerpo. Un calor sofocante la recorrió y una gota de sudor rodó entre sus senos, como si Vegeta la hubiera tocado de nuevo, como si la hubiera besado y la hubiera atrapado contra la pared con su cuerpo.

Una mirada bastaba para cortarle la respiración.

Vegeta apartó la vista y Bulma recuperó el aliento.

—Como de costumbre —masculló él—, te equivocas. Maron sólo es mi secretaria.

También Bulma había sido sólo su secretaria durante mucho tiempo.

—Sí, ya —dijo, escéptica.

—Y a pesar de todos sus fallos — Vegeta la miró con severidad—, al menos ella es leal, no como tú.

—Yo nunca…

—¿Nunca qué? ¿Nunca engañaste a un guardaespaldas para que te llevara al médico y poder escaparte por la puerta trasera? ¿Nunca prometiste llamar a mi hijo como mi abuelo? Yo hice lo posible por cuidar de ti, Bulma. No hubieras tenido que trabajar nunca más, ni que preocuparte de nada. Sólo te pedí que fueras leal a mí y al hijo que esperábamos. ¿De verdad era pedir demasiado?

Su mirada de odio quemó a Bulma como ácido. La tensión de sus músculos se apreciaba a través de la camisa.

Bulma se ruborizó. El día del parto, en Minneapolis, rodeada de extraños, había pensado en su tatarabuelo. Trunks Ivanovich Brienfs, quien, aunque había nacido príncipe tuvo que huir de niño de Rusia para comenzar una nueva vida en un país lejano, y le había parecido apropiado ponerle su nombre a su hijo.

Pero, cualquiera que fueran sus razones, Vegeta tenía razón: había roto su promesa.

—Siento lo del nombre —balbuceó.

—¿Solo lo del nombre? — Vegeta se aproximó a ella en actitud amenazadora.

Bulma retrocedió atemorizada.

—Pero tú perdiste el derecho a elegir su nombre —su espalda chocó contra la pared. No tenía escapatoria—, cuando…

—¿Cuándo qué? —exigió saber Vegeta a apenas unos centímetros de ella.

Cuando arruinó a su padre.

Cuando se buscó una nueva amante.

Cuando le rompió el corazón.

—¿Me amaste alguna vez? —preguntó Bulma en un susurro.

Vegeta asió las muñecas con fuerza y ella contuvo el aliento.

—¿Cómo atreves a preguntarme eso ahora? —farfulló. Un ruido a su espalda la hizo volverse. Tres doncellas avanzaban por el corredor y observaban con sorpresa cómo el señor de la casa apretaba a Bulma contra la pared en una actitud que podía resultar más sexual que amenazadora.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y las doncellas desaparecieron. Con un gruñido, tomó a Bulma de una mano y la obligó a cruzar la puerta más próxima, que daba a la biblioteca. Cerró la puerta a su espalda enérgicamente y el sonido reverberó en el alto techo.

Los ojos de Vegeta brillaban con una extraña intensidad.

—¿De verdad quieres saber si te amaba?

Bulma sacudió la cabeza, atemorizada por lo que iba a oír. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por haberse mordido la lengua.

—No tiene importancia.

—Claro que la tiene. Para ti.

—Olvida la pregunta —Bulma intentó desesperada mente desviar la atención de Vegeta hacia otro tema, demostrar que no le importaba, pero no logró articular palabra.

—No, nunca te he amado, Bulma. Te dije desde el principio que no era capaz de estar sólo con una mujer. Ni aunque hubieras merecido ese tipo de compromiso… que, obviamente, no merecías…

Bulma se sintió atravesada por el dolor, pero alzó la barbilla para presentar pelea.

—Yo te fui leal cuando ninguna otra mujer lo hubiera sido. Me mantuviste prisionera. Me despediste del trabajo que amaba. Debí dejarte cuando me sustituiste por Maron. Pero sólo lo hice cuando averigüé lo que le habías hecho a mi padre.

—¡Ah, sí, el santo de tu padre! — Vegeta dejó escapar una risa desdeñosa—. ¿Qué demostraban los papeles que encontraste, Bulma? ¿Qué retiré de su compañía todos los fondos que le había proporcionado?

—Sí, justo cuando más los necesitaba. Finalmente le iban bien las cosas, conseguía reflotar la compañía, pero cuando necesitó una inyección de capital para abrir una nueva fábrica en China…

—Si retiré el dinero fue porque averigüé que tu padre me había timado, apropiándose fraudulentamente de millones de dólares. La fábrica de China no era más que una tapadera, Bulma. Había despedido a todos los trabajadores de Nueva York. Usó mi inversión para comprar coches de lujo y casas, y para devolver las deudas de juego que había contraído con Yamcha Sinistyn.

—No —Bulma sintió que Vegeta le clavaba un puñal—. No es posible.

Pero según hablaba, recordó el extraño comportamiento de su padre en los últimos tiempos. Dejó de presionarla para que se casara con Yamcha y comenzó a gastar grandes sumas de dinero, comprándose un Ferrari, diamantes a su mujer y el viejo palacio de Rusia. Insistía en que quería recobrar el estatus de los Brienfs y demostrar que eran los mejores.

—Si no te lo dije ni lo denuncié fue porque quería protegerte —continuó Vegeta —. Cancelé todos los créditos y notifiqué a los bancos que no me hacía responsable de sus deudas. De haberme pedido el dinero, yo mismo se lo habría dado. Pero me robó, y tuve que pararle los pies.

Bulma volvió la cabeza hacia un globo terráqueo de oro y esmalte. Con la mirada ausente, lo hizo girar, posó el dedo sobre San Petersburgo y pensó cuánto le gustaría seguir allí, en el frío y la oscuridad del decrepito palacio. Deseó con todas sus fuerza que Vegeta no la hubiera arrastrado de nuevo a su mundo de opulencia Rusia parecía un lugar apacible en comparación con aquel infierno.

—Lo abocaste a la bancarrota y eso lo mató —Bulma cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas.

—Era un hombre débil y cobarde, capaz de abandonar a su familia —Bulma sintió los dedos de Vegeta retirándole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Luego, posó la mano sobre su hombro—. No puedo seguir ocultándote la verdad. Tú me robaste, igual que él.

Bulma intentó dominar el temblor que sentía clavándose las uñas en la palma de la mano para no llorar.

—Te odio —musitó.

—Me alegro —dijo él, y apretó el hombro de Bulma con fuerza—. Yo a ti también.

—Suéltame.

Arrastrándola hasta la pared, Vegeta le recorrió el brazo desnudo con la mano.

—No creerás que volver conmigo te va a salir gratis.

**Bueno aquí les dejo un capítulo más de esta historia, gracias por leer y dejen sus comentarios;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 4**

Bulma sintió miedo. Incluso odiándolo como lo odiaba, anhelaba deslizar sus manos por la espalda de Vegeta, hundir los dedos en su cabello y saborear la dulzura de sus labios.

Con todo el cuerpo en tensión, logró mirarlo como si no sintiera nada.

—No eres un señor feudal. No puedes encerrarme en una mazmorra y torturarme.

Vegeta le acarició la mejilla delicadamente con el dorso de la mano.

—Puede que no tenga mazmorras, pero podría en cerrarte en mi dormitorio —tras una pausa, añadió, insinuante—: Y te aseguro que no querrías escapar.

Bulma contuvo el aliento y un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo. Vegeta le regaló una desdeñosa sonrisa.

—¿Verdad que te gustaría? —dijo, arrogante, acariciándole la oreja con su aliento—. ¿Querrías volver a dormir conmigo? ¿O tendría que atarte a la cama y recordarte lo bien que solíamos pasarlo juntos?

Bulma se odió a sí misma por no haber conseguido que su cuerpo olvidara a qué se refería Vegeta y por seguir deseándolo.

—No me gustas —dijo con la respiración entrecortada. Pero su cuerpo contradijo sus palabras pegándose al de Vegeta por voluntad propia.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

Vegeta inclinó la cabeza e, instintivamente, Bulma cerró los ojos, se humedeció los labios y alzó el rostro. Podía sentir el cálido aliento de Vegeta y oler la fragancia del jabón que usaba; un olor que no hubiera sido capaz de describir pero que le hacía desearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero Vegeta no tenía prisa y convirtió en una tortura los segundos que tardó en llegar a rozar los labios de Bulma. Cuando finalmente la besó, el mundo empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor y Bulma sintió que le temblaban las piernas. Había esperado que Vegeta la besara voraz y agresivamente, pero lo hizo con una exquisita delicadeza, tal y como la había besado la primera vez, la noche que se había presentado en su casa en un estado de apesadumbrada confusión.

El beso se hizo más profundo y Vegeta hundió los dedos en el cabello de Bulma. Ella se asió a él, devolviéndoselo con una pasión creciente.

Vegeta la apretó contra la pared, le besó el cuello y le musitó palabras afectuosas en griego. Bulma dejó escapar un suspiro de placer al recorrer su cabello oscuro y lacio.

Sin previo aviso, Vegeta la soltó bruscamente. Bulma lo miro perpleja. Él le acarició lentamente el interior de la muñeca al tiempo que clavaba en ella una mirada fría y distante.

—Me odias lo bastante como para raptar a mi hijo —comentó. Pero eres capaz de besarme así.

Luego, dejó caer el brazo de Bulma y se apartó de ella como si le diera asco. Una vez más, la rechazaba.

Bulma se sintió morir de humillación al darse cuenta de que Vegeta era demasiado fuerte como para utilizar la fuerza física con ella. Bastaba que le diera la oportunidad de traicionarse a sí misma para que ella dejara caer todas sus defensas.

Tomó aire para intentar recuperar la compostura.

—No ha sido más que un beso. No ha significado nada. Me has tomado por sorpresa, eso es todo.

—Puede que para mí no haya significado nada, pero para ti… — Vegeta la miró con sorna—. Bulma, soy tu dueño. Ya es hora de que aceptes que eres mía en todos los sentidos.

Bulma apretó los puños.

—No se puede poseer a una persona.

Vegeta fue hacia la ventana y su silueta se recortó contra la luz exterior.

—Eres mía. Y pienso hacerte sufrir por haberme traicionado.

Bulma estaba segura de que sentía lo que decía y no tenía la menor duda de cómo pensaba hacerla sufrir: doblegaría su voluntad y luego le rompería el corazón, le proporcionaría tal placer en la cama que acabaría por destrozarle el alma.

La envenenaría de amor.

Un sollozo escapó de su garganta.

—Disfruta del tiempo que te queda con tu hijo —dijo Vegeta, aproximándose a la puerta. Y, antes de salir, concluyó—, porque el resto de tus días y de tus noches me pertenecen.

¡Venganza!

Vegeta fue hacia el ala este de la casa con una sonrisa burlona en los labios que despertó el recuerdo de Bulma derritiéndose en sus brazos. Podía hacer de ella lo que quisiera. Con aquel beso había averiguado todo lo que necesitaba.

Bulma seguía deseándolo.

Bulma seguía sintiendo debilidad por él.

Y ése sería su talón de Aquiles.

Hacerla sufrir iba a ser mucho más fácil de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado. De hecho, ya había empezado el tratamiento al contarle la verdad sobre su padre. Si Bulma no quería que la protegiera, dejaría de hacerlo.

Observaría cómo se retorcía y jadeaba como una mariposa atrapada. Contemplaría el dolor en sus ojos sin piedad, hasta que su corazón se hiciera añicos.

Quizá así, Bulma llegaría a comprender lo que le había hecho sentir al robarle a su hijo. Él sí que necesitaba su protección y su amor.

—Te he estado esperando —oyó que le decía Maron desde el vestíbulo—, pero al ver que no venías, he dejado al bebé con la niñera.

Vegeta se volvió y la vio apoyada contra la pared en actitud sensual.

—No he podido venir antes —dijo, cortante.

—Da lo mismo —Maron deslizó al mano por su muslo moreno, apenas cubierto por la minifalda que llevaba, y sonrió—. Prefiero encontrarte a solas.

Vegeta respiró hondo. No estaba de humor para aguantar otro de los torpes intentos de seducción de Maron.

—Te he dado el día libre —dijo secamente—. Las negociaciones para la OPA de Singapur pueden esperar.

—Esa no es la razón de que haya venido a buscarte.

Claro que no. Al contrario que Bulma, Maron era torpe e ineficaz. Debería haberla despedido hacía tiempo, pero hacerlo hubiera significado admitir que había cometido un error.

—¿Qué quieres, Maron? —preguntó, suspicaz.

Ella jugueteó con el dobladillo de su falda para asegurarse de que Vegeta viera que llevaba liguero.

—La pregunta es, ¿qué quieres tú, Vegeta?

Maron nunca se le había insinuado tan abiertamente. Quizá, tiempo atrás, hubiera aceptado la propuesta para olvidar su dolor, pero la experiencia con Bulma le había enseñado que el sexo podía provocar una resaca peor que la del tequila con whisky.

—Vete a la oficina del casino y espera mi llamada —dijo, pasando de largo.

**Tarde, pero aquí esta la continuación de la historia, primero quería acabar semillas de odio, y ya que esta casi finalizada; ahora si podre continuar con La venganza del griego.**

**Gracias por leer y ser pacientes, tratare de actualizar pronto :) porfa dejen sus reviews..**.


End file.
